


For the One Who Inspired Me

by Little Dandelion (hyperfeline)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Feels, if you need this needs more content warnings pls comment, sibling bonds, slight angst, theres 2 brothers mentioned in here btw, tw for death and dealing with grief i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfeline/pseuds/Little%20Dandelion
Summary: "But like you said. Good things don’t last forever. I just didn’t expect it to be you."On the way to Camp Campbell, Harrison dedicates a letter to his older brother, describing events of the past and present.





	For the One Who Inspired Me

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try my hand at writing some Camp Camp fanfiction. I was in the mood to write something kind of sad but I wanted to write something different and include some hypothetical Harrison backstory that we haven't seen in the fandom too much. I actually ended up using the last name of his VA for the family and that's because I couldn't think of anything much. I hope you guys enjoy this! Sorry if the end feels a bit rushed compared to the rest. I was working on this for hours and didn't finish until almost midnight.

Good things in life never last for long. That’s what you always told me. You also told me that I was incredible and deserved the best. Once you learned of my interest in magic, you got your friend to pass on a couple of his tricks to you. You shared those with me and I instantly understood them. I’ve always wondered how someone like you could exist. You were there for me when our parents weren’t around. They loved us both but you seemed to understand things that they couldn’t. For my ninth birthday you gifted me a deck of cards. I cherish those and… I still do. Shuffling through them calms me down and I would protect them with my life. Its the only trace of you I have left. 

I remember coming home early from school after I caused a fright in Mrs. Dunn’s class. Somehow I managed to make a dove appear from my hands in an explosion of confetti. The class and the teacher weren’t happy with the amount of bird droppings that had to be cleaned. The principal gave me two options: clean it up and leave school or stay home for a few days. I chose the first option. My stage magic wasn’t illusions or pretend anymore and you knew that before anyone else. Our parents were nervous but they didn’t mind my natural talent. You encouraged me and fed me more tricks. I outgrew those quickly. I put on a show for you and our youngest brother. Blake. He was only four but I could see the light in his eyes. He was the trouble maker of the family, full of energy and delight. Our parents joined the show late but they clapped along with you at the end. 

 

I didn’t think anything would go wrong in my life. My magic seemed be under control for the most part and you were so caring and nurturing. You managed to get captain on the high school soccer team and for your sixteenth birthday you received a used but impressive car. You dropped me off for school and my parents were so proud. We were a cozy family. 

But like you said. Good things don’t last forever. 

I just didn’t expect it to be you. 

The night still plagues my mind. It was a calm spring evening on a Saturday. You had begged to go out with friends and because you did all of your homework the night before, you were allowed to head to the local movie theater. It was a 20 minute drive from the house. “I’ll be back in a few hours” you said, rubbing my hair playfully. I pushed you away but in reality I didn’t mind the gesture. Blake bounced around you, blabbing and demanding a hug. After a few moments you left. 

While you were gone I helped Mom with the dishes. I climbed the stairs up to my room and decided to practice a few new tricks and to see what else I had up my sleeve. I couldn’t quite figure out the dove trick again but I did get a rabbit to appear in my new hat. 

You never came home that night. Our parents were concerned but Dad figured that you must have slept over at friend’s house and forgot to call. Morning passed and we had an uneventful breakfast and lunch. You weren’t there. 

The doorbell rang. Its quite faint from my room but I was able to pick up on the noise. I was expecting it to be you. I excitedly ran out of my bedroom. I peeked my head over from the wall. But it wasn’t you. It was an older man with tried brown eyes, tan skin and a sorrowful expression on his face. I watched Mom introduced herself and Dad shake his hand. Blake was cheerfully playing near me, in his room. I tuned him out and listened. I was nosy and it was about to get the best of me. 

“Its nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Perel. I am Mr Wattson from the police department with news about your son.” 

News? Did you get arrested? I doubted that. You were an honors student with forty hours of community service. There’s no way you got into trouble. 

“Yes? He’s been missing since last night.” Dad grabbed Mom’s hand. I could feel their stress from up here. What happened to you? Where were you? My heart beat faster. 

“I regret to inform you but your son passed away last night. There was a police chase that led to a shooting and according to witnesses he was hit by the suspect’s vehicle as it drove by. He ignored the crosswalk and refused to stop to allow him to cross.” Mr Wattson bowed his head. “I’m sorry.” 

You… were gone? My world froze. My chest ached and I watched Mom erupt into tears. Dad gripped her hand tighter and I stumble back. No no no no oh no. My mind was racing and everything was starting to blur together. I was lost. 

Before he left, Mr Wattson gave both of our parents a hug. The house was eerily quiet. Blake stepped out of his room. I shot him a glance and he nervously squeaked.

“Go to your room. Mommy and Daddy aren’t too happy right now.” Blake gave me a pout face before disappearing back into his bedroom. I’m surprised he didn’t notice the tears that were starting to form out of the corners of my eyes. 

I sat there, defeated. Nothing felt real anymore. I needed you. I wanted to you come home and hug me. You would make me a hot cocoa and we would settle down on the couch watching movies and snuggling under the blankets while watching Harry Potter or whatever Dad could find in the bargain bins at the store. You would make a couple jokes about me being just like the boy with the lightning scar. Things would be good again. You would laugh at dinner and we would hang out my room while I showed you new tricks. 

Mom and Dad… they were still down there in shock. I knew they were going to have to tell me directly but I couldn’t handle hearing the news again. My vision blurred as more tears came through. I watched them head into the living room. Distant cries could be heard from our mother. They got louder and louder before she screeched a name in grief.

Evan.

Your name. 

This alerted Blake who poked his head out of the room. At this point my emotions were starting to spiral out of control, frightening me because I had learned an important lesson a few weeks before: Intense emotions = magical accident. Fearing for his safety I screamed “GO!” at him which only caused him to be more upset. I tried to silent him so that there wasn’t anything else for our parents to deal with but failed miserably. 

I took off my hat and rested it beside me. I was about to perform the classic “confetti in a hat” trick for him hoping that it would shut him up but my stomach squeezed tight and I paused. My hat flopped over, looking as sad and depressed as I was. 

My hands started to feel oddly hot. I opened my palms and stared down at them. A small flame flickered at the center of my left palm. I wriggled my fingertips, watching it dance along them. For a moment I was excited but then disgust hit me hard. I closed my hands into tight fists. I was a freak. Sobs racked my body as I curled up into a ball. 

I wanted you. You gave me my confidence in my magic. I couldn’t do this without your encouragement. You would have told me that there was nothing wrong with me and then begged Mom and Dad to drive us to the local diner where we would grab milkshakes. I would have chocolate and you vanilla. 

Footsteps. And then everything faded out.

When I opened my eyes I found myself snuggled in Mom’s chest. She was still shaking a little and I knew that her cries weren’t going to stop anytime soon but it was nice to be in her comfort. I could hear the faint rumble of Dad’s voice. Things were oddly peaceful. 

The funeral was simple and quiet. We arrived on a clear Tuesday morning. I wore my usual vest and tie. I didn’t want to burden our parents further by making them buy me new dress clothes so I just wore parts of my magician costume. For most of the service I was hidden in the back row shuffling the deck you gave me. It helped a lot. 

A flash of your face flew into my mind. Family members would make comments about our eyes since the three of us had oddly colored ones. Yours were a vibrant blue with flecks of gray. Blake’s were a warm brownish amber. Mine were a yellow-green, almost olive but not as dark. Our great grandmother on Dad’s side had the same exact color. Our hair colors were almost the same. Mine was a light chestnut brown. Blake’s was darker and yours was more blonde. Three peas in a pod. Happy brothers… 

Until now. 

I didn’t know what to do as my last respects towards you. I was tempted to give you the deck of cards or even attempt something magical but nothing felt right. I just started at your lifeless corpse for what seem like hours before returning back to my seat. I felt like I failed you somehow. 

I still think of you. A lot. Not in an excessive way but you still keep me going. Instead of simply missing you, you became an energy of sorts. Pushing me to be better, more positive and stronger. When I’m low you come into my mind and raise me back up. I wonder if you know this. Are you proud of me? Or are you ashamed and embarrassed of me? I’m sure you still love me. Even if I made Blake disappear and… I couldn’t bring him back, I’m sure you aren’t frightened of me. I feel bad for our parents. Losing you was rough and now him too? Yeah… no wonder why they flipped. You must be wondering. “YOU WHAT?!” Yeah… but that’s a different story for a later day. 

A week ago they decided to put me in a summer camp for kids like me. They made it clear that they weren’t going to get rid of me but that they wanted the best for all of us. I’m nervous but I’m sure I’ll be the star of the show. Using my magic is still risky but I’m learning more control… slowly. I’m on the bus now. 

Oh. Someone boarded the bus. They are wearing a stupid but yet charming wizard hat and are those fake ears? What a nerd. And that cape I’m impressed. It doesn’t look store bought so perhaps it was homemade? I wonder what magic they know. 

Anyway. I think that’s enough for now. I’m going to make this disappear. Maybe you will get it? Maybe Blake will? I still owe him a letter. Thank you for everything you have given me. I don’t know what I did to deserve a brother like you but wherever you are I hope you are having a good time. 

Love, Harrison.


End file.
